The following description relates to generating integers for cryptographic protocols.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems provide confidentiality by encrypting messages, and some cryptography systems provide authenticity through digital signatures. Many cryptography systems use pseudorandom values, for example, from a pseudorandom number generator.